


Kingsman: Gentleman Heroes

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [103]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Superhero Day, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Galahad is the newest member of the Kingsman, and he can't quite figure out why his mentor is so familiar.





	Kingsman: Gentleman Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> For National Superhero Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-superhero-day-april-28/

“Galahad!” The young hero turned to face his mentor, the leader of the Kingsman and the former Galahad.

“Yes, Arthur?” 

“You didn’t come in for your debriefing after your mission last night,” the older hero said once he reached his protege. “You know it’s procedure, after every heroic action.”

“I literally saved a kitten from a tree,” Galahad said incredulously. “I had to come in for a briefing after that?”

“After every heroic interaction, Galahad,” Arthur said, his voice stern. “Kittens included. Merlin is waiting for you.”

“Yes, Arthur,” Galahad sighed, making his way to the quartermaster’s office for his ‘debriefing,’ which wasn’t nearly as much fun as it sounded.

* * *

“You’re in a mood tonight, love,” Harry commented when he came home to find his husband angrily banging around in the kitchen.

“My boss was being a total arsehole,” Eggsy sighed, relaxing into the other as he started massaging the other’s shoulders. After a moment, he turned to face him. “But enough about me, how was your day? Must have been better than mine.”

“Not necessarily,” Harry sighed. “You remember the newbie I told you about?” At Eggsy's nod, he continued. “He may not work out as well as I had hoped, he can't quite seem to follow the rules.”

“That's too bad,” Eggsy commiserated. “It sounded like you really liked him.”

“He has potential,” Harry agreed. “I just wish he wouldn’t squander it like this.”

“Enough talk of work,” Eggsy said. “Go wash up, dinner’ll be ready in ten.”

Harry smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Eggsy’s lips before making his way to the downstairs bathroom and washing up for dinner.

* * *

Galahad’s first actual mission was grossly underestimated. Nobody had known that Valentine was as big of a threat as he actually was, so when they sent the newbie in on his own, it was supposed to be a test run. It wasn’t supposed to be an international incident that cost thousands of people their lives in favor of saving the rest of the world, but in the end, the greater good had been upheld, and Galahad made it out alive, despite the fact that he collapsed almost the second he stepped foot back on base, losing consciousness due to blood loss.

Once he was stabilized, it was Arthur’s job to contact the young man’s next of kin. Except, when he opened the file, what he found staring back at him was his own phone number. The head of the Kingsman flew back through the compound to the medical bay, and when he saw Galahad laying in the bed, identity-concealing mask off in favor of an oxygen mask, he nearly collapsed himself, because, lying in the hospital bed in front of him, was his husband.

“Eggsy?” he breathed quietly, kneeling next to the bed and taking his husband’s hand as he removed his mask.

“Harry,” Eggsy murmured, still half unconscious from the pain medications he had been given. “What are you doin’ here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, my dear boy,” Harry pressed a kiss to his husband’s hand. “Get some rest, we can talk when you’re properly awake.”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed groggily, quickly falling back asleep.

Harry stayed by his husband’s side. They would, indeed, talk when the other woke, but for now, he was secure in the knowledge that his husband was alive and well.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
